


Redux

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Revival, character death with a twist, time travel of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: re·duxrēˈdəks,ˈrēˈdəksadjectivebrought back; revived.----Fíli didn't know what he was expecting when he died, but going through his Jedi Trials was not one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Begin Anew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383669) by [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen). 



> this is Pop's fault. Absolutely Pop's fault. That said, go read [Begin Anew](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9383669/chapters/21243281)

The last thing Fíli remembered was seeing his uncle's horrified, heartbroken face, and hearing his brother's anguished scream. That was what he knew, when he was heading to the Halls of Mahal. It was what he was expecting, but instead, he was falling down the side of a wall, a drastic change from the cold air he had been falling down. No longer falling, he sat up and looked around. He was on Coruscant, though he wasn't quite sure how he knew that.

“Keep up, Fíli!” He turned back forwards, and found – Nahdar? Nahdar, yes – waiting for him with a grin. “Come on! Keep up, our trials are soon!” Trials. _Trials_ , Initiation Trials. He was a Jedi Padawan, and he was about to go through the trials and become a Knight. He wasn't sure how he knew this, or why he was here and not in the Halls, but it was a second chance, and he would take it. He only prayed that his brother and uncle were still home and alive.

“I'm coming, Nahdar!” He called, before getting up and chasing after his – best? – friend. Like himself, Nahdar wasn't human. Though, that is to say, Nahdar was not human-passing. Fíli had a feeling that Dwarves and Elves didn't exist here, but he wasn't sure. Nahdar, Fíli's mind supplied, was a Mon Calamari, and it was a species that occupied a water planet. He wasn't quite sure what all that meant, but he'd figure that out later, he was sure.

“Ah, here they are.” A tall creature – Kel Dor, Master Plo, his mind supplied – spoke. With him were several other Jedi Masters. “You two are late.”

“Sorry, Masters.” The two chorused.

“Alright, it is. Long journey, you have had.” The old, tiny master – Yoda – replied. The small master looked at Fíli, and he felt like the old thing just _knew_ that Fíli had only just arrived in this place.

“Padawan Vebb, Padwan Fíli, your trials await you. Step forward.” Another master – Mace Windu – said to them. The two stepped forward, towards another hall. Fíli's head ached, but as he and Nahdar walked, he had a feeling he needed to go through one of the three doors ahead of them.

“Nahdar?” He asked.

“Yes, Fíli?”

“This one.” He pointed toward the door, and Nahdar looked at him.

“This one.” His friend pointed to a different one. Fíli smiled at his friend.

“I'll see you after?” Nahdar nodded.

“Of course! We have to celebrate together, after all!” Nahdar grinned at him, and Fili laughed and nodded. Of course they'd see each other, they were inseparable.

He settled in the middle of the normal room, and began to meditate. Suddenly, he was in another room, and it was cold, and dark. He pulled out his lightsabers, and stared at them for a moment, before turning them on. Two green blades formed from the hilts, and he raised them, looking around. The two sabers illuminated the room, and Fíli felt his stomach churn. Corpses were strewn across the area, slain where they had stood. He looked around, and walked further. He couldn't see the edge of the room, but the further he walked, the more familiar the place seemed to him. The more he looked, the more he understood.

He was in Erebor.

He recognized the corpses, now. They were fellow dwarrows, dead upon the dragon's arrival. As he went further, he saw another door, and he pushed it open. This room was drastically different from the last. It was alive, and bright, and there was singing and dancing and everybody was laughing and smiling. He looked around and saw the throne on one end of the room. As he approached, he saw a familiar face sitting where his uncle should have been.

“Kíli?” He whispered, eyes widening. Kíli was there, crowned king, with a small dwarrow on his lap. Beside him was Ori, who was smiling and saying something that Fíli couldn't hear over the noise of their people.

Was this what he had left behind?

His vision swam, and suddenly he was watching his brother get further from him, and he felt his heart race.

“No! Kíli! Ori!” He reached out for them, but he couldn't move his legs. The room changed again, and this time it was dark and dreary, and he looked around wildly for his brother.

He found his mother, looking old and grey, in the tombs. He looked around, and found people mourning, and crying. Not just dwarves, either, but men and elves, all standing and mourning. Fíli turned, and found Thorin Stonehelm, and the blond shook his head in slight shock. His young cousin had the crown on his head, and Fíli was not stupid. This, this was the reality he had left behind.

“They gave their life for us. They shall not die in vein.” Stonehelm swore, and Fíli looked down, finding the last king before his cousin; Dáin Ironfoot. Fíli looked to his little cousin once more.

“He'd be proud of you.” He whispered, before he turned to his mother. She was a ways off, and he approached her. Her hair was grey, and her face was wrinkled and chalky looking. She was looking down, and Fíli braved to follow gaze.

Uncle Thorin's tomb.

“You old fool...” She whispered, “You took my boys from me... you left our people in mourning, and now that daft Dáin has left us in similar wake... All for a small Hobbit you were fond of.” Bilbo.

“To be fair, Mother, that hobbit _did_ help us reclaim the mountain.” Fíli offered, smiling sadly.

“Oh, oh, I know, you're just going to tell me how he helped you take back the mountain.” His mother sighed, “But it still hurts. But now poor Stonehelm has to figure out how to be king during a siege, and who should ever become king that way?”

“Uncle did, you know. I remember, all the times Dad would tell me and Kíli the stories of that battle. How he'd lost everyone... Everyone except you.” Fíli knew she couldn't really hear him, but it still felt better to speak to her, to try to comfort her. “Stonehelm is stronger, you know? He always has been. He's kept a cool head even under fire from the worst storms. He'll be a good king.”

“... Yes, yes, Thorin _will_ be a fine king, that was never in question...” She said softly. “But still, I can't help but wonder... what if at least one of my boys had lived?”

Fíli smiled.

“Kíli would have been a fantastic king, Mother.”

“I imagine Fíli would have been miserable. He'd never truly wanted to be heir, you know.” Dís smiled softly. “I can't imagine Fíli as king. But Kíli? I can imagine he'd have been a grand king. Kind and joyous... I imagine trade with Mirkwood would have happened long before now...”

Fíli smiled sadly at that. The kingdom would have flourished under Kíli's rule; Fíli would bet both his sabers on it.

“He would have been great, Mother.” Fíli reached out and brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek. His vision swam again, and his mother was gone, just as he'd seen Kíli and Ori go.

Before him now stood a spirit, tinted blue. A Force-ghost, his mind supplied. Fíli knew who it was immediately, though.

“Dad...” He breathed. His father smiled at him.

“Son.”

“Dad, what's going on?” He asked.

“Well, Fíli... You died.” His father was as blunt as he'd always been, and Fíli let out a sad, and nervous, laugh.

“I figured that.” The spirit's expression changed to a sad one.

“You died, and were brought back.”

“But why? Why... _here_? Where _is_ here?” Of course, he knew where he was. He was on Coruscant, in the Republic, but things still begged the question of _why_.

“You know where you are. The Republic, Coruscant, Jedi Temple. In the midst of your trials, I believe.” Fíli nodded at that. “Now, as for the why... I don't know.”

“ _What_?”

“I don't know. You were brought back to this galaxy because of the Force. I don't know why. I barely know why I know that, or why I'm here speaking with you.”

“But?”

“But there's a war going on. And your uncle is part of it.”

“Uncle's here?”

“Both, actually.” Fíli's eyes widened.

“ _Both_...” He murmured.

“You'll find one of them, during your first battle assignment as a general.” His father explained to him. “But you'll also have to find your brother.”

“Wait, _find_ Kíli? Where is he? Is he not a Jedi?”

“I know that he isn't, nor is one of your uncles. I'm not sure _which_ uncle, unfortunately. But the four of you are going to have a fight ahead of you. Your enemies are... well, worse than orcs, I've gathered.” Fíli groaned, tilting his head back.

“Great...”

“Fíli.” He looked back at his father. The older blond smiled at him. “I'm proud of you. And when you find your brother, tell him I'm proud of him, too.” Fíli smiled at that.

“I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, _inùdoy_ , and your brother. I must go now, but remember, find your uncles and brother, and stay together.” Fíli nodded, and he felt his eyes water as his father disappeared, leaving him alone in the room he'd entered at the start. He stood up, dried his eyes, and turned towards the door. Leaving this room would be the start of a new quest.

Fíli just hoped it wouldn't be his last.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli talks to Nahdar about the Trials, and his past life. Nahdar handles it surprisingly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh... My bad, on the... massive delay. I got stuck on this chapter and where the fic was headed, and then trying to _connect the two_ , but for now... It works, even if it is shorter than I'd wanted. Sorry.
> 
> Unbeta'd, 'cause... I never do lol.
> 
> I own Fae, Wit, and Corsair. The others are all canon (so far)

He had passed his trials, and so had Nahdar, and the moment their braids and beads were removed, they were told details about the war that they needed to know, and then they were given orders to report in the morning for their assignments. It wasn't until four hours later, when they were finally in Fíli's and his master's rooms, that they were able to grin and laugh in delight, before being joined by Knox, a friend of theirs who was still four years out from their trials.

“You guys are so lucky,” complained the Nautolan, as the three settled in the living room. Knox and Nahdar were on the couch, and Fíli was in the chair next to it.

“Not really,” His tallest friend said, “The Trials were... frightening.” Nahdar frowned and looked away from the two others. Fíli's eyes softened.

“Mine weren't,” He replied.

“But?” Knox asked, urging him to continue.

“They were sad.” He looked away from his friends; even thinking about what he had seen was a stab to his heart.

“What do you mean, Fíli?” Nahdar looked to him, worry in his voice.

“What do you all know of past lives?”

“They don't exist!” Knox scoffed, “They're just fairy tales and plot devices for stories!” Nahdar looked at Fíli, nodded as small as he could, before chuckling.

“Knox, aren't you leaving tomorrow morning, before dawn?” He asked.

“Ugh, _fuck_ , I forgot. I'll see you guys whenever! Congrats guys, and good luck!” Knox grinned at them, before running off. Nahdar opened his arms, and Fíli left his chair to drop next to his best friend, letting the taller male cuddle him.

“Master Fisto said his cousin had a past life, but he wouldn't explain what it was, except it was real,” said the Mon Cala. Fíli nodded, understanding that his best friend was encouraging him to explain his own past life.

“So, I was from this... planet, I guess? Called Middle Earth.” Fíli began his tale with the lore of the Maker and the other Creators, along with the different races of people that inhabited his home planet. Nahdar asked questions here and there, trying to get the full grasp of things. Fíli smiled as he explained, until he got to the fall of Erebor. He explained as distantly as he could, when he mentioned his uncles, grandparents, his great-grandfather, and his parents. Nahdar stayed silent in the time as he explained his family and what happened, all the way to when he died.

“... Holy _banthashit._ ” Nahdar breathed.

“The worst part is, I saw the future,” Fíli said, “A possible one, and then the _real_ one. Mum's all alone, and my little cousin is now king, because his father's now dead, too.” Nahdar shook his head with a frown.

“I'm sorry, Fíli... That... I don't know how calm I'd be if it'd been me.” The taller male pulled Fíli tighter into a hug. Fíli dropped his head onto Nahdar's shoulder.

“I have to find my uncles, and my brother.” Fíli shifted slightly, not moving his head from the shoulder, and told Nahdar what his father had told him, and the Mon Cala nodded.

“I'll help, anyway I can,” Nahdar promised. Fíli smiled.

“Thank you, buhel. We can discuss it later, though. It's getting late, and we have to be up in the morning.” Nahdar groaned at that.

“Crap...” Fíli laughed, and nudged his friend.

“Come on, then!” The blond got off his friend and couch, and stretched. Nahdar chuckled at him, before standing up as well.

“I'll see you tomorrow,” he promised, and Fíli grinned.

“First thing!”

=0=0=0=

The next morning came too quickly for Fíli, but he forced himself to get up and grab an apple to eat on the way to the Council Chambers. Nahdar fell in step beside him, eating whatever weird Mon Cala thing he tended to eat in the mornings – Fíli would never understand the word Nahdar used, no matter how many times he explained it.

“Ah, there you two are,” said Master Windu, as the two entered the chambers. “I have your assignments right here. We've received a location of General Grievous's lair. Both of you will take a clone squad, and meet up with Master Fisto.” Fíli fought a smile as Nahdar brightened at the thought of seeing his teacher again; he'd been disappointed when the Nautolan was too busy to properly finish his training, and Fíli knew his best friend missed his teacher.

Fíli received a comm with the coordinates, and Nahdar received one with the location of the squad they'd be meeting up with before heading out. They bowed to Master Windu, and were dismissed.

As they walked, Fíli looked to Nahdar, “So, who are the men we'll be working with?”

“Mmm... Let me see...” Nahdar pulled out his data pad and looked it up. “Well, we have Commander Fil, Niner, Bel, Commander Fae, Wit, and Corsair.” Fíli raised an eyebrow at that.

“Two commanders?”

“I think they may have merged two squads with holes to fill.” Nahdar said, scrolling through the file. “Ah, yeah, here it is. Commander Fil, Niner and Bel are fresh off Kamino, and the other three are on their fifth mission, after losing four of their soldiers. Commander Fae apparently took the loss of their brothers rather hard, so Master Ti sent another Clone Commander to help him.” Fíli's expression softened.

“Nukhshel...” Fíli breathed, and Nahdar looked at him.

“What?” Fíli shook his head.

“Sorry, it's. It's Khuzdul,” Fíli replied, “Dwarvish. It means _sorrow of all sorrows_.”

“Sorrow of- _what?_ ” Nahdar looked confused, and Fíli smiled wryly.

“Basically, it's the kind of sorrow that catastrophes bring. More or less. I think. I haven't really ever had to explain it before,” admitted the shorter male. Regardless, Nahdar nodded, and smiled sadly.

“I sort of get it. You don't have to tell me your language, Fíli. Isn't it sacred or something?”

“I don't care, not anymore.” Fíli shook his head. Nahdar nudged him gently.

“It's okay if you do, you know. I probably would,” said Nahdar. Fíli smiled weakly at him.

“I do, partially. But not with you. Does that make sense?” Nahdar nodded at his question.

“A little.” Nahdar replied, “Come on, then! Maybe Master Fisto can help?” Fíli looked hesitant at that, and Nahdar bumped his arm against Fíli's shoulder. “If there is anyone in the Order we can trust, I do believe it's Master Fisto, and Master Plo.” Fíli smiled, and nodded.

“Certainly not _my_ master.” Both young men shuddered, at that.

“I don't envy that your teacher is Master _Krell_.”

“I almost left, a couple times, from how he's been. Lately, I mean,” admitted Fíli, “He wasn't always like this.”

“I know,” said Nahdar, his voice gentle; sympathetic. “Master Fisto's been a little high strung lately, too, even if he tries to hide it. I... think that's why I've never been worried about him being... like Master Krell. Does that make sense?”

“Master Fisto still cares about you, still understands that the war isn't more important than his relationship with you.” Fíli nodded, “Master Krell just... _left_ , to fight the front lines. He told me I had to stay because I'd just get in the way, as if I'm a _child_ that he didn't want to begin with.”

“Hmm... Maybe we should look into Master Krell, too.” Nahdar frowned. Fíli looked up at his friend, a small frown on his face as well.

“You think... there's a problem?” asked Fíli.

“I think we might be wrong, but... I want to know for sure.” Nahdar answered.

Well, Fíli couldn't argue with that logic.

They reached the ship they'd be taking – a ten person ship – and found the six clones already prepared to go.

“Sirs, we're ready to go.” One of them saluted.

“What's your name?” Fíli asked.

“CC-” started the clone, only to be interrupted by the blond.

“No, your _name_ , I know you have one. Nahdar and I looked at the roster. It had names.” The six clones were silent, and Nahdar smiled.

“He's right. There's... Commander Fil, Commander Fae, Niner, Wit, Bel, and Corsair.” The Mon Cala listed off, and the clone nodded.

“Commander Fil, sir.” He pointed to the two closest to him. “That's Niner, and that's Bel. I've yet to meet the other three, yet.”

“I'm Corsair!” One of the other three clones spoke, and Fíli noted the small splatter of purple pant marring the white chest plate of his armor. “This is Wit,” he motioned to the clone by his side, his knuckles tapping against the taller clone's chest. “And over there is Fae!” Corsair then lowered his voice, “Don't let him take his bucket off; he's too pretty.” Fíli could hear the clone's grin, and Nahdar chuckled, even as Fíli's mouth twitched.

“We'll leave that up to you all,” said Nahdar, “Are we all ready to go?”

“Yes, sir!” came five replies, and Fíli looked at Fae. His head was turned away, and Fíli might not have been as good at empathetic sensing like Nahdar was, or how Master Fisto naturally was, but he could feel – at least a little bit – that Fae seemed confused, and worried. He didn't know if that was about them in general, or something specific, and _that_ worried Fíli more than he'd like to admit.

Force, this mission was turning out to be a bit more complicated than he'd thought.

He'd speak to Nahdar later, once they were alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul:  
> buhel - friend of all friends* (*companies, amity) [Inflection: Comperative Form (CvCel) / SINGULAR ULTIMATIVE ] [BH]  
> bâha - friend [NOUN TYPE 8 (CâCa) / SINGULAR - Absolute State ] [BH]  
> 'ubah  
> nukhshel - sorrow of all sorrows* (*catastrophes) [Inflection: Comperative Form (CvCCel) / SINGULAR ULTIMATIVE ] [NKhSh] 
> 
> _also_ , I'll be throwing a poll up on my tumblr - url is aerefyr - about this fic, specifically on a possible Relationship for Fili, so please keep an eye out on that, if you want to get involved in the process of deciding if it's a good idea or not. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know if this will be a fix it of the star wars saga but hey, we'll see.


End file.
